Membranes are usually assumed to be planar when diffusion coefficients are calculated from the results of fluorescence photobleaching recovery (FPR) experiments. It was shown that for a model system, that under typical conditions of membrane topography, and for the particular geometry of spot FPR, the calculated diffusion coefficient can be weakly sensitive to the microvilli length. However, an anisotropic nonplanarity of membrane might lead to anisotropic diffusion that can be detected by pattern FPR. We found that surface corrugation alone cannot explain the reported value of diffusion anisotropy.